I'm With Him
by Liv.Sorrow
Summary: There was something about you people wanted. But, there was an organization who hid you away, training you like to destroy. However, in your many years of isolation and torture, you escaped, batter and bruised. Even though you only experienced pain, there was still good in you left. Even though you knew what you were, you still continued living.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I was alone in a forest, darkness surrounding me. My pitch-black paw snapped a twig under it as I continued walking aimlessly. The cuts and bruises on my body shot through me like a bullet with every step on the uneven surface and my muzzle hurt every time I opened my mouth.

' _I can't stay out here for long._ ' I thought, feeling yet another trail of blood trickle down my hind legs. ' _They'll just find me again._ '

Forcing myself to keep on walking, even though I had little to no energy left in me, I placed one foot in front of the other, my tail dangling from my rear and patches of fur slowly falling off, making me shiver.

I sniffed the air around me weakly, trying to pick up a scent of something around my area. Anything that would be a good treat for me to regenerate and regain my energy incase I was found. Any sign of human scent that gives me a hint on how far I am from the main city of London.

Thankfully, there was a whiff of food about a mile or so west, and my mouth watered. Ignoring the excruciating pain, I picked up the pace and began to trot towards the delightful smell.

The smell got more noticeable, making me go a little faster. As I got closer to the source, the faster I got so I could get there sooner.

The smell took me to a dirt path with bushes on either side. I could see trimmed trees scattered all around the grass fields and a large building down the path. Slowly and carefully trying not to make a sound, I make my way down the path.

The path cleared out and presented a staircase leading up to a faded brown mansion with pale royal blue roofs. There were glass windows that look inside the estate and showed me that the halls were completely empty. Not a sign of life was shown, but taking another whiff as I ascended up the stairs, I could smell six humans from within the walls of this building.

Along with the humans' scent, there was an overwhelming smell of meat. My nails scratched the pavement as I went around what seemed like a stone garden. There was a patio that looked out into the trees and the sand with a table covered in a white cloth. Voices could be heard from the tables and I smelled the air again.

There was one male child, four adult males, and one adult female. The closest ones to me were the male child, adult male, and the adult female, who were all at the table.

I got down in a crouching position, my legs bent as I army crawled back towards the bushes where the other three adult males with hand bands covered in grass were. I stayed a safe distance from the males inside the bushes and hid under another, my head low almost on the ground and my eyes glued to the humans at the table.

Two males were on either side of the clothed-covered table. In front of each of them was a bowl, and as I sniffed the air, the stench of raw meat filled my nostrils.

I felt my stomach growl as I slid my tongue across my hungry lips, making me flinch back as I remembered about the scraps and cuts that covered my muzzle.

My head began to hurt after I licked my cut. I whimpered a little at the pain, causing some attention from the males hiding in the bushes a ways from my spot.

A blonde with big green eyes looked over in my direction and I hid deeper into the bush.

"Did you hear that?" He said to the one beside him.

The other blonde male, this on with small blue eyes, looked over as well, squinting to look in the darkness.

"Don't worry 'bout it Finny!" He looked away thankfully. "We need to make sure Mey-Rin doesn't mess up and make the Young Master look like a fool!"

Green-eyes nodded his head and directed his attention towards the table again. The other male, small with grey hair and a cup in his hand, stood quietly and laughed out three "ho's" and didn't bother to look over at me. I sighed out softly, crawling backwards into the bushes. I moved to the right where the males were and tip toed behind them, careful not to trip over their legs.

Once safely away from them, I quickly trot up onto the curb where flowers grew and hid behind them, making my way towards one of the entrances that lead inside the mansion.

The door was open, so I was able to walk right through without causing any noise. My headache had worsened and my balance was a little off, but that didn't stop me from attempting to enter.

Just as I made it to the doorway, I heard the spilling of a liquid and I turned my head. The adult female spilled a magenta colored wine onto the pure white tablecloth. It was about to go over the edge until a human pulled on the cloth. It slid underneath every item on the table without moving any of them. The cloth was completely off the table without the adult male who was inhaling his food noticing. Once he placed the bowl and chopsticks down, he finally noticed it was gone.

Two of the adult males from the bushes ran over behind the man eating and took the female back to the huge building, not noticing my presence for they were running, trying to get inside without begin seen

"Where did the tablecloth go?" The man looked frantically at the bare table, his Italian accent dripping from every word her said.

"A speck of dirt. Most unsightly. I had the cloth removed so it wouldn't distract us." The child smirked. "Think nothing of it."

"Please accept my apologize, sir." My ears perked when a new voice emerged into the conversation. "Do continue. Enjoy the meal at your leisure."

I looked over at the male child and saw a figure standing right beside him. My eyes widened, and as I focused more at the figure, it looked like a human!

' _But that's impossible! I only smell six humans present.'_ I looked skeptically at what appeared to be a male, however, the normal stench of a human wasn't what was radiating off of him. No it was something more foully. Something heavier. Something stronger.

Something more sinister

I tuned out the conversation, keeping my eyes on the tall and lean black figure before I heard something that brought me back to reality.

"You see, I am simply one hell of a butler." The man in black said.

My eyes narrowed at the man. The child looked up at the man as if to say something, but he just huffed and smirked again.

They finished their meal shortly after that and the men sat up from their chairs. The man in black was the first to turn around and I quickly hid in the flowerbeds again. They began walking towards the door and the man stood to the side as the child and the Italian walked through the opened door. Just as the man in black was about to enter as well, he looked down at the patch of flowers I was hiding in and smirked, then left me alone in the bushes in the dark.

Did that . . . that . . . that _thing_ know where I was? He obviously smirked down at me. Or was it not at me? Even if it weren't at me, whom would he be smirking at?

It has to be directed towards me.

I let out a low growl as I emerged out of the bush. I shook out the leaves and flower petals as they grazed my exposed wounds. With another whimper, I limped passed the ajar door and entered the building.

Once inside, I take another whiff. There was nothing different: The same six smells plus the one oddly peculiar stench that stuck out like a sore thumb.

Yet again, the smell of meat poked out from the other scents. My paws went on their own, walking along the halls with burgundy and green walls along with an organ rug going along the floor. There were portraits in each corridor, of men and women, who I could only guess were the previous family members.

From what I observed and by how the inside was so grand, this mansion belonged to one of a nobleman of great fortune and high social status.

I went down one staircase that lead to a center platform before going down another seat and into the vast space where the entrance doors are. There was a place on the wall facing the entrance where a large portrait of a man and woman were together, both of them having the same dark blue, almost black, hair. The woman sat on a chair as the man stood beside her, standing up and a smile on his face.

' _Could that be the owner of this manor?'_

I sniffed and turned left, the smell of meat getting stronger the more I wandered deeper into the manor.

There were another set of stairs trailing down, and a faint voice was heard. Being the curious thing I was, I descended, being careful about making any noise.

The familiar smell of one of the adult males was coming from a small room, along with a horrifying smell of nicotine. His voice was low, however, there was no other person there with him. Could he be talking on a phone? It seemed most likely he was.

I looked around the corner to see his back to me. He had a phone is his hand and a cigar in his mouth as he talked.

"I'm tired of babysitting this child Earl." There was a short pause. "Yes, I already sold off the factory. Now all that's left is to pocket the extra cash. I'm trying to squeeze more out of the brat right now." Another pause. "The employees? Who cares about them?"

The man turns suddenly, a gasp escaping his lips as he did. I followed him and turned around, hiding in the darkness as my dark fur camouflage with it.

I understood why he turned around so quickly and out of no where. There was some sort of presence with us, like a ghost of some sort that is watching us.

Was it the man in black?

' _It can't be.'_ I thought looking back up at the Italian, still hiding in the darkness. ' _He was human, and humans couldn't have that kind of presence like a ghost. Right . . .?_ '

I shook my head. The Italian went back to his phone, speaking through it once again.

"Never mind. The rest of formalities are for you to deal with." He silenced before speaking again. "No, it'll be easy. Please, he's only a child."

Another chill went down my spine as the man hung up on the phone and put out the cigar. I moved back from the doorway so he could kick me as he walked. He turned right and passed by me and I followed behind him.

He went up the same set of stairs that face the portrait of the man and woman. Taking a left to the other steps, he stopped abruptly, making me hide behind the railing around the corner. As soft gasp was heard as he turned around to look at the painting.

One look at it, and his eyes went wide with fear. Almost as if the ghost was back and he had seen it in the painting.

He wiped his eyes, looking back up and having a look of disbelief.

"Impossible. I'm seeing things." He continued up the stairs before stopping again, inhaling a sharp breath. "No, that's ridiculous."

' _Whatever he was thinking about, it must have been unsettling._ ' I thought, hopping up the stairs behind him.

Instead of going straight and making a right into the game room where the male child was, the Italian made the right too early and entered the wrong corridor. He went to the second door to his left and opened it, finding out quickly that that wasn't the room he was supposed to go.

Inside the room was dark, but still light enough to see the pool table and chair all around it. "Oh." The man closed the door before trying a number of other doors.

"Not here either."

Then he went to another door. "Or here."

He tried to go to another corridor, his complains rolling off his tongue like it was a never-ending waterfall.

"This manor is like a giant maze." He glared off at no one. "I can't even find the drawing room."

I was walking silently until I stepped on a loose floor board. Again, like before, he stopped dead in his tracks and gasped. I tried to moving to hide, but all of a sudden, it seemed like all the floorboards were loose. One after the other, I stepped on the boards and a squeaking noise echoed across the halls.

However, the presence of a ghost returned for the third time, only this time, it was in front of the human and I. The body was solid, unlike the tales of transparent ghosts, but the face was all white with black sockets as eyes and a wicked smile on its lips.

It neared closer and closer to the human, making him tail back and run down the hall. He was such in a hurry that I was barely able to move out in time so he wouldn't hit me.

I looked back and saw him disappear from my line of sight. There were steps from where the ghost-like figure stood, so I turned and expected to see that same wicked smile, but all I got was the blonde with insanely huge green eyes from earlier in the bushes.

He was carrying the portrait I passed by with the woman and man. They seemed to be removing it and replacing it into a different place.

There was a chair and a stand beside me, and I quickly hid behind it, moving my head to the side a little to see what they were going to do.

"That's odd. Was that our guest I heard just now?" He said, looking off into the direction the Italian went off.

"Hey! We need to move this! Or Sebastian will start yelling again!" What I recognized was the other blonde's voice say.

Green-eyes nodded. "Right!"

They went away and their footsteps were no longer heard. I moved from my hiding spot and back out into the center of the hall. I stepped out, the headache I was ignoring until now got even worse and the room was starting to spin. My balance was completely off, so I sat down and whimpered loudly, not caring if anyone heard me.

I was in too much pain to care.

Just then, an overwhelming stench clogged my nostrils. There was a dark figure in front of my, but the face was unknown for I couldn't bring my head up. However, a hand went under my bruised muzzle and I growled from the pain, the hand making me look up.

The face was pale and a wicked smile was plastered onto it as fang could be seen and glowing pinkish eyes were intently looking into my (E/C) ones.

"Uninvited guest are not welcome here . . ." His hand trailed down to my badly cut neck. He wrapped his gloved-covered hand around it, his slender fingers touching my cuts, making them sting.

I couldn't breath, and my eyes become droopy. They were half lidded, the corners of my eyes going black as I gasped for air.

His smirked widened, squeezing my neck tighter.

I couldn't fight anymore. I was too hungry and too hurt to continue. Ending my life here wasn't so bad, right? _They_ wouldn't be able to find me anymore, so I'll be safe in Heaven. Or Hell, whichever one I deserve to go into.

My vision blurred when I took my last breath and dropped on the ground. But there was a voice before I dropped, a voice of what seemed like a child.

"Sebastian! Don't you dare kill her!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

" _Sebastian! Don't you dare kill her!"_

The familiar chirp of birds woke me up, along with rays of sunshine hitting the lids of my eyes. I groaned as I sat up and stretched my hind legs and front legs. The bed underneath me dipped as I stepped on the surface. Blinking my (E/C) eyes, I focused on my surrounds.

There were curtains drawn back from the top of the bed and a black vanity towards the right with folded clothes on the top. I tilted my head to the side, looking curiously at the clothes laid out.

I jumped off the bed and pulled the chair out from under the vanity. I sat like a human and looked at myself in the mirror: Jet black fur with piercing (E/C) eyes and long eyelashes. There were cuts all over my neck and head. My muzzle was worse than I thought: three or four cuts on my nose that has dry blood on the side, my bottom lip was busted, fresh pink skin poking from my fur.

I looked down at the clothes and sighed, shaking my head. I closed my eyes softly, feeling my body shift in odd places until there were a few bones cracking. It sounded painful, but I felt nothing more than a sting now after many years of shifting.

Opening my eyes again, I looked through the mirror to find the same (E/C) eyes, but my hair was (H/L) and (H/C). Those same wounds on my muzzle were now on my face.

I grabbed the clothes and changed into them. It was a magenta dress with a black shirt underneath and white knee-high stockings to pair off with the black flats. I wrapped my hair into a tight bun over my head so I didn't have to brush it out.

There was a wooden door that led out into the halls. I just stared at it, reaching out for the handle, but not taking a step forward towards it. There was something odd about clothes in my room. Do they know what I am? And if so, what will they do to me? Would they hurt me? Use me?

The door swung open. At the doorway appeared a tall and lean man dressed in black and had fair skin. He had white gloves on and a sweet smile on his face. His eyes were blood red, and I stared at them as he did the same.

"Good morning, My Lady." He bowed, placing his right hand up to where his heart is.

When he got up, I didn't answer.

I could smell the foulness radiating off of him.

"Today, for breakfast, we have the Victoria Sponge Cake." He went behind the door and brought out a cart with silverware and a tray. "It's not what I'd normally serve, however, the Young Master wanted something sweet to eat. So I brought it upon myself to make you this delicious breakfast to accompany him."

As he lifted the lid, an orange sponge cake topped with blueberries and strawberries was shown. I felt my stomach growl as I eyed the cake, and the butler brought it inside the room. He set out the fork, knife, and spoon out for me to use. There was also a tea set beside it.

"Would Earl Grey satisfy to go with the sponge cake, Miss?" I just nodded, not caring what he was pouring.

I was _dying_ to eat.

He left after serving the tea and bowing. I was left alone with my first good breakfast in years and I wasted no time digging in.

In about 15 minutes, I finished the whole sponge cake and made it through five cups of tea. Saying I was hungry was an understatement.

With the cart set off to the side and me lying on the bed, I stared up at the ceiling. It was a dull grey and boredom was washing over me pretty quickly. I wanted to change back into my wolf form, however I was too full to do so. I looked at my nails, seeing dried blood on the side from the night before.

Just then, there was a ruckus outside from the hallway. Before the boredom could eat me alive, I got up from the bed and walked over to the door to see what was going on. I turned the handle and opened it to reveal a redhead falling to my feet. Her smell was familiar, and I recognized her as the adult female from last night.

"Ahh! I-I'm sorry Miss!" She said frantically, standing up quickly. She was taller than me, having me be 13 years of age. Her circular glasses were huge, and the right one was obviously cracked on the side. The woman wore brown knee-length boots and a maid's outfit with a white shirt underneath the navy blue dress. In her hair was a white bow to keep the strands away from her face. From what I'm seeing, she seemed to be at least 22.

I gave her a reassuring smile, letting her know that it was all right. A deep blush made its way across both her cheeks as she bowed.

"I'm truly sorry Ma' Lady." Just then, footsteps were approaching us from behind.

Two blonde males ran towards us, one very scrawny, and the other buff. They stopped running and stood at the doorway, looking back-and-forth between the woman and I.

"Mey-Rin, ya need to be more careful around our guest, alright?" The buffer blonde spoke, an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

The redhead stood up and looked over at the blue-eyed male. "I wouldn't have been running if you hadn't tripped me and make me drop the new tea set, Baldroy!"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I wouldn't have tripped you if Finny 'ere didn't lift up the table too much!" He glared over at the smaller blonde. "I know it's hard to control, but keep ya strength in check, will ya?"

Finny, as Baldroy called him, looked down at his feet with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, okay? Sometimes I get too excited and go a little crazy!"

I giggled a little at the lot, finding their argument comical. They heard my giggle, I know because all their heads turned towards me, and they all stared at my smaller figure.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." Finny said, giving me a beaming smile, showing off his pearly white teeth. "I'm Finny, the gardener."

Mey-Rin still had the blush on her face; however, she also gave me a large smile. "I-I'm Mey-Rin, the house maid."

"And I'm Baldroy, the cook," He gave me a sheepish smile. "But you can call me Bard."

I smiled at all three of them, tilting my head and closing my (E/C) eyes.

"You have such a pretty smile!" I heard Finny say, his eyes wider than natural and his green eyes shiner than ever.

My face heated up at the compliment, and I just nodded at him. Baldroy shoved Finny away and brought his face inches away from mine.

"And your eyes," His blue ones bored into mine. "They're so dull, yet they hold so much emotion."

I blinked a couple times as he was pulled away from my personal space.

"Baldroy! You can't just tell a beautiful girl her eyes are dull!" Finny exclaimed at Bard.

"I said somethin' nice at the end!" He rolled his eyes. "Besides, it's not like I called 'er ugly!"

Out of nowhere, the familiar stench of something heavy came back, and a black aura behind the three workers appeared. There he was, the lean man in black facing the four of us, a soft smile on his face, however, his eyes showed fury in them.

"There you all are." He faked a sweet tone, but the aura around him was not going away; in fact, it only growed. "You lot, are you done with your work?"

Mey-Rin blushed madly as she looked down at her boots. "Well . . . About that . . ."

"Ah! I forgot to weed the flowers!" Finny panicked.

"Well, ya said I couldn't cook with me flamethrower," Baldroy rubbed the back of his neck. "So I've got no reason to be in the kitchen."

The three seemed as if they shrunk as the man in black towered over them. His eyes twitched, his red veins popping out from his forehead.

"There is no time for thumb twiddling!" He exclaimed. "Now get to work!"

The lot ran around the man and down the hall, Mey-Rin and Finny's voice yelling out "We're sorry Sebastian!"

 _Sebastian . . . This thing has a name?_

I eyed this 'Sebastian' character, trying to figure out what he was.

 _Well, he is obviously not human, that's for sure._

"I apologize for the noise, My Lady." He bowed, his jet-black hair covering parts of his face. "I do hope you can look past that and allow me to offer you the best hospitality the Phantomhive Manor can provide."

He got back up, offering me a smile.

 _There's no way he can be an Angel, he has way too foul a scent._ I thought, staring at his red eyes and black attire. _Black is considered "impure," as the Angels would call it; another reason to believe he's not one of them._

"The Young Master would like to see you now." Sebastian informed, turning towards one direction and walking down the hall. I close the door quickly and run towards him until I was side-by-side with his tall figure.

My eyes narrowed as I glanced at him from the corner of my (E/C) eyes. _A Reaper then, perhaps?_ But I remembered his irises were blood-shot red, not the familiar green and yellow rimed ones I've always seen. _Reaper is out, I guess._

 _Then what could he be?_

Sebastian stopped walking in front of a large brown wooden door. He leaned forward and knocked three times.

"Young Master, I have brought our guest as you requested." He looked over at me and smiled as we waited in silence for the 'okay' to enter.

There was shuffling coming from inside the room before a faint 'Come in' was heard. Sebastian opened the door and held it out for me to enter first. I bowed my head as if to say thank you and entered to smell a child male's scent. When I looked straight, there stood a boy with navy blue hair, his back turned towards me.

The child male turned around and looked at my figure with one eye. His other one was covered over by a black eye patch that tied behind his head. His face expressionless, holding no emotion what's so ever.

"Hello there, Miss . . ." He started, wanting me to finish as the corners of his mouth went upward, but not enough to call it a smile.

I did not answer.

His eyes twitched with my unresponsive self.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, the Earl of this estate, and I am glad to have you stay in my manor," He went in front of his desk and hopped up, sitting on the surface as his short legs hovered over the carpet-covered floor, his face showing no sign of happiness. "However, I expect to get some sort of payment to show your thanks for my generosity of sparing your life."

My eyebrow rose up. _Where exactly is he going with this?_

"You see," he smirked, reading the confusion written all over my face. "The Phantomhive estate only hires worthy pawns with unique talents that would benefit my guaranteed victory." His hand rose up and with his index finger, pointing at me as he stared dead into my eyes.

"And _you_ have something that no pawn of mine can do."

Sebastian walked beside the Ciel's desk; the same sly smirk on his face that mirrored his master's.

I opened my mouth, flinching a little as a cut on my lip stung. "P-Pawn, sir . . . ?"

"So she does speak." I heard Sebastian snicker, eyeing me up and down with his cold red eyes.

"It appears as you have something no one here can do." Ciel put down his hand and leaned forward towards me. "You can turn into a stray mutt, is that correct?"

My (E/C) eyes widened with anger.

"I am no mutt, you child!" I spat, balling up my fists and glaring at the boy in front of me.

Sebastian's smirked grew bigger. "A very foul tongue for a lady."

My cheeks boiled as I switched my gaze between the man and the boy before me.

"A very foul tongue indeed." Ciel narrowed his eyes at me, his gaze intimidating, so I stood down, looking down at my black flats. "Regardless of that nonsense, I am offering you a position."

"A position?" I asked, shooting my head up.

Ciel chuckled roughly. "You are dimwitted, just like a helpless mutt out on the streets." I was about to retort when he continued on. "Another pawn to place on the board, making it official that she is part of the game. And what is a pawn without a purpose?"

 _What is this brat talking about?_

"I am allowing you to work for me as my personal maid." He nodded his head. "That is your purpose as one of my chess pieces: To serve the King with your life."

I stared at him, perplexed. "Personal maid? Meaning what, exactly?"

"Nothing important, really," He got down off the desk and walked around to his chair. "Cleaning up, running errands, and coming to my aid whenever I call. The most perfect line of work for the pawn that takes care of the King. Just like the obedient little dog you are."

A growl escaped from my throat, my eyes glaring daggers at Ciel.

"You start today." He smirked, taking a seat on his chair. "My staff shall assist you with your routine for the first week."

I nodded my head; afraid I'll snap at the child if I open my mouth.

"Sebastian, take her out of my sight." Ciel ordered, making Sebastian bow and walk towards me.

We went towards the wooden doors again and went through it, walking out into the halls and back to my room.

He opened the door for me, allowing me to enter. I stopped by the doorway and looked over at the black-haired male, looking into his red eyes.

"Is Ciel always such a brat?" I ask.

He smirked at me. "You'll get used to it." And he walked away after bowing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _He smirked at me. "You'll get used to it." And he walked away after bowing._

' _I'm never going to get used to it_.'I thought as I mopped the entire floor of the front entrance. My back ached, as I stood straight, leaning against the mop as I wiped the sweat off of my forehead.

Ciel, or 'Young Master,' now, had ordered me to mop the whole floor in the front about two hours ago. You'd think it would be an easy job, but when you have the three good-for-nothing helpers inside the manor, nothing is an easy task.

When I mopped the whole floor within the hour Ciel ordered me to, Mey-Rin came running and slipped on the wet surface, making the boxes filled with new oils drop on the ground and dirty the floor. I helped her clean up, but I had to mop all over again to make sure the stains didn't stay.

Not long after that, Finny came from the garden with mud all over his boots. He stepped onto the wooden tiles and left a trail of boot prints. Another mopping trip for me.

And lastly, don't even get me started. Baldroy walked from the kitchen with ashes on his chef attire and a lit cigarette in his mouth. His blonde hair was puffy and burnt as the ashes fell onto the ground and made yet another trail for me to clean up.

"Well, I guess it's better than over there . . ." I looked across the mirror-like floor, the light gleaming off its surface.

"Over where, you filthy dog?" I heard that voice that made me want to punch something.

"No where, _Young Master_." I cringed at the name I was ordered to call him.

Looking back, I can see his small figure walking down the stairs with a cane and a coat on. The thing I'm still trying to figure out was beside him, a smirk on his lips.

"The Young Master and I are heading out. You're in charge until our arrival." Sebastian winked at me and I suppressed an eye roll. "Keep the manor intact and please do not let anyone inside."

I nod, bowing as Ciel and Sebastian walk in front of me towards the door.

But before that, in the center of the hall, Ciel lost his balanced and slipped on the still-wet surface, making Sebastian catch him swiftly and carry him.

I let out a small giggle, making Ciel turn back and glare at me with a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

"Young Master, please do be careful when walking." Sebastian sighed, but I could practically hear the smirk.

"Shut it you damn dem-" Ciel's mouth was covered by Sebastian hand.

They were out the door not long after that, and I couldn't help but wonder what Ciel was going to say before Sebastian cut him off.

When I sought to everything around the manor, I decided to help Mey-Rin dust everything in Ciel's drawing room. The auburn female and I were standing at opposite ends of the room, feather dusters in hand, and our fronts facing the object we were cleaning.

I bent down to dust the lower shelves filled with all kinds of books. I looked over my shoulder to see Mey-Rin going up on a stool to try and clean the top of the cabinet. She went on her tippy-toes to reach when two of the legs of the stool lifted from the air, making the stool flip and sent Mey-Rin falling to the ground.

"Ahhh!" She yelled.

I swiftly dropped the duster and ran towards her falling figure, catching her before she could hit the ground. Mey-Rin was awfully light, making it easier for me to carry her. She shook in my arms, looking up at me.

"Gah! I-I'm so sorry!" Her face bore out a blush, coating her cheeks with a pink hue.

"Please be more careful Mey-Rin," I look down at her with my (E/C) eyes. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Her glasses cracked a bit as the blush on her face grew darker. "Y-Yes Miss (Y/N)!"

I placed the auburn maid down to her feet, her brown lace-up boots clicking on the ground. She bowed down to me in embarrassment, but I simply waved her off and went back to my position by the shelf. Just then, Finny came bursting into the room, panting like a dog.

"(Y/N)! There's someone at the front entrance asking for the Young Master!" He yelled.

I shushed him. "Did you say that he wasn't home?"

Finny nodded. "But they wouldn't believe me!" He went over to me and went on his knees, hugging my legs and look up at my face, his big green eyes glossy. "Please tell them to go away! The butler is scary-looking and the little blonde boy just won't stop complaining!"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, Finny. Just get off my legs and I'll help you." Finny smiled up at me, letting go of my legs and leading me towards the entrance.

There were voices coming from outside, the smell of yet another male child and something foul filled my nose.

' _Could Ciel and Sebastian be back already?_ ' I shook my head as I reached out for the door handle. ' _No way. Finny described one of them as a blonde._ '

I was face-to-face with said blonde with a butler, much like Sebastian, wearing all black, but he had glasses and his eyes were golden. The blonde child was smiling, but frowned once he caught sight of me. The butler stayed expressionless, much like Ciel.

"May I help you two?" I said dryly, trying not to sound rude.

"Yes you can!" The blonde glared at me. "You can tell Ciel to get his arse over here!"

My gaze narrowed at him. "I'm sorry, sir, but the Young Master isn't here at the moment. Now, I please if you could just-"

"Nonsense!" The blonde interrupted, pushing the door open and walking into the manor with his butler in tow.

"Pardon the intrusion . . ." The butler said, taking a step towards me. But before he moved on, he inhaled, and snapped his neck to look over at me. He narrowed his golden eyes, pursing his lips upward. "How interesting to see your kind here."

"My kind?" A low growl escaped my lips. The Sebastian-wanna-be walked along, towing behind his master. I slammed the door closed. It echoed throughout the hall, along with the pounding of my footsteps. I ran in front of the duo, standing to block their way.

"I have orders to not let anyone enter," I glared at the two. "And I do not want to rely on force to get you two to comply with my demands."

The blonde yawned, a bored expression on his face.

"Claude . . . Kill this girl." He said, as if it was just some simple errand he just commanded. "That's an order."

Claude bent down on one knee, his hand over his heart. "Yes, your Highness." He said before getting back up.

I glared at the thing with the name Claude, his foulness much like the one Sebastian had. ' _Are they possibly the same thing?_ ' In his hands, appearing out of thin air, were golden utensils between each finger. My eyes became bolder, ready to turn into my hound form.

However, the sight of Ciel and Sebastian became visible through the door. Sebastian saw Claude and instantly ran towards him in a blur, wrapping his arms around his neck, his silver utensils against the other butler's necks.

"(Y/N)! What is the meaning of this?" Ciel exclaimed, strutting over to me.

"Ciel! Oh how I missed you so!" The blonde, the same height as Ciel and I, awaited the master with open arms, which Ciel quickly dodged.

We were face-to-face now, his nose inches from mine as he glared down at me. "Weren't my orders to not let _any one_ inside the manor when I'm not present?" Ciel lifted up his hand, and in one swift motion, he made an attempt to strike at my cheek.

The stinging sensation was on my right cheek seconds after. The tears threatened to escape my eyes, but I forced myself not to let them flow. Flashbacks of this same event, back with my old Master, played in my mind and I whimpered, biting my bruised lip like I did with him.

Ciel's expression softened at the sight of me, bringing his hand down and sighing. "Sebastian, please escort Earl Trancy and his butler out into the garden. I'll deal with the mutt for now."

Sebastian bowed, the same stoic and expressionless face on. He walked away with Alois and Claude in tow, Claude glaring at Ciel before turning the corner. Ciel stared at me, my (E/C) eyes stinging.

"Do not make me do that again." He glared hard at me one more time. "Ever." He turned on his heels and beckoned me to where Sebastian and the rest went.

Alois was admiring the white roses Ciel had in his garden. There was no sight of Finny anywhere, which indicated that he was somewhere inside the manor. Claude was beside Sebastian, a ways behind the blonde boy who picked some of the roses, ignoring the thorns on the stems.

I stood beside the two walking mysteries and stared off at the garden, bringing one of my hands to my cheek, the stinging sensation fading away.

"I say, I am most curious as to why that stray is dressed in a maid's attire." Claude said, his tone nothing short of indifferent.

"It was my Master's will to make her his personal assistant." Sebastian shook his head, a smirk playing on his lips. "It is quite unsettling to see her, considering her kind, around the Young Lord."

My eye twitched slightly. "I'm right here you gits!"

Claude only pushed up his glasses. "Looks to me as if this stray may need to be taught some manners."

"Indeed." Sebastian smirked down at me.

I shook my head, ready to come back with a retort when Ciel called for me. I glared at the two men before going to his side. Alois had joined him at the table, his blue eyes staring straight at me as a smile played on his lips. The two boys held a cup in hand, Ciel not bothering to look back.

"(Y/N). I would like to introduce you to an _acquaintance_ of mine." The word 'acquaintance' came out bitter, almost as if it hurt Ciel physically when he said it. "Alois Trancy is the Earl of his estate, like I."

' _So young to be the Earl. Both himself and Ciel._ ' I thought, bowing to the blonde. "Please to meet you, Lord Trancy."

"Oh please, do call me Alois. No need for formalities." The boy smiled. "I would love to invite you, Sebastian, and your master over for a little party I'm throwing!"

I looked over at Ciel, but he still wasn't looking at me.

"If my master is willing to go, I have no problem with attending as well." I smiled at Alois, earning another beaming grin. He abruptly got up, shaking the table in the process. He walked over to Claude.

"Claude! We're leaving!" Alois smirked, going on his tippy-toes. "We have a ball to plan."

Claude nodded. "Very well Master." And they both bid their farewells to the three of us, leaving us all in the garden in silence.

' _A party! Wouldn't that be a change of pace in this boring manor?_ '

It was nightfall and I was preparing to retire just as there was a knock at my door. I placed my nightgown softly over the made bed and opened the wooden door, revealing Mey-Rin in her own sleeping attire.

"Oh, Mey-Rin," I raised my eyebrow at her. "What is it?"

She beamed at me, her pearly white teeth glimmering. "I'm here to pick you up, yes I am!"

"Pick me up? For what?" I opened the door wide for her to enter, and she got the message, stepping forward into my room.

She walked over to my bed and unfolded the black silk nightgown I was offered as I closed the door shut. Mey-Rin nodded with approval, throwing it towards me.

"Dress up, little (Y/N)!" She giggled, a mischievous glint passing through her cracked glasses. "It's overnight with the servants!"

I timidly got out of my day clothes and changed, the silk tickling my body as I let my hair out of its confinements, curls appearing around the middle and the tips of my (H/C) hair.

"What's an 'overnight,' Mey-Rin?" She grabbed my hand and turned off the light in my room, not before lighting a candle to guide our way throughout the maze-like manor.

We went down a set of stairs to where I'm guessing the servants' rooms were. There was a light inside one of them, voices heard from outside the slightly ajar door. Mey-Rin pushed through it, revealing a smoking Bard and an excited Finny.

"(Y/N)! You came!" Finny jumped out of his bed, his cute baby-blue pajamas fitting on his body perfectly. His incredibly scrawny frame embraced me in a hug, his grip surprisingly stronger than what he looked like.

"Finny! Don't hurt the poor girl!" Bard snapped, his legs crisscrossed on the bed across from Finny's. He had on a white muscle shirt that showed his defined biceps, making my cheeks grow red with embarrassment. His grey and white-stripped shorts he had on made my blush darken. "She might just crumble under ya!"

"Oh, right!" Finny placed me down, his adorable face coming close to my own. "Did I hurt you? Are you okay?"

I smiled at him. "I'm alright." I looked over at Mey-Rin who sat on what I was guessing was her bed. She had on a sweet smile when I looked at her, patting the seat beside her. I gladly took it. "So, what exactly is an 'overnight?' "

"It's a night where all the servants come in one place and spend the night together!" Finny explained.

"Except, the only other servant who doesn't show up is Sebastian, ya see." Bard scoffed, burning out his cigarette and putting a new one in his mouth, not lighting it, though. "Somethin' about keeping the manor in check."

"We have these once a week to just have fun!" Mey-Rin giggled. "And today, it's my turn!"

Bard and Finny groaned as I stared at the three, confused and curious at the same time. "I'm sorry. Your turn for what, exactly?"

"Every time we gather together, it's a rotation where we each get a night to do what we want." Finny flopped on the ground, leaning his back against my legs. "Last week, Bard said we had to try one of his 'mystery creations.' "

Bard chuckled. "That was a riot! Mey-Rin and Finny couldn't even hold their food down because of it!"

"Anyhow," Finny continued. "It's Mey-Rin's turn today. And she always makes us do the same thing over and over again."

"Which is?" I pressed on.

"SEBASTIAN-WATCHING!" Mey-Rin exclaimed, making the three of us shush her to be quiet, in theory that our master has already retired for the night.

Bard sighed, looking over at me. "But we always end up gettin' in trouble when Sebastian finds us snoopin' around." He rolled his eyes. "He always makes us go to bed afterwards."

"And I don't really get good sights like I'd hope to . . ." Mey-Rin whispered, a small frown on her face.

"But wouldn't Sebastian be sleeping at this hour?" I asked. "I mean, it is pretty late for us to be up as well."

"No, not really." Finny leaned his head back, smiling brightly at me. "It's as if Sebastian never sleeps. One night, I woke up at three-thirty in the morning because I had a nightmare. And guess whom I saw down in the kitchen? Sebastian!" My eyes widened. "It was like it was already noon, the way he was washing them. Not a single trace of him being tired at all!"

' _That is strange. A human would normally need to sleep about seven to eight hours per night._ ' But then it hit me. The only creature that doesn't sleep, besides angels. And Sebastian was most currently not an angel.

' _You foul beast. How could I have been so blind?_ ' A smirk made its way to my lips, leaving the other three servant giving me questioning glances.


End file.
